I Like That
by Takkaori
Summary: Quand Kageyama cherche un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son imbécile préféré, la chose peut se révéler un peu plus compliquée qu'escomptée…


**Hello !**

 **Avec un petit jour de retard, voici un texte contribuant à l'anniversaire d'Hinata ! Bon, c'est le scénario des plus classiques, mais j'ose espérer que vous passerez un bon moment à lire et que vous apprécierez ma façon de tourner le sujet.** **L'histoire se passe quand ils sont en deuxième année de lycée.** **C'est une fic centrée sur Kageyama et Hinata avec un petit slash tout mignon.  
**

 **Rating T pour langage un peu fleuri.**

 **Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée de ce texte.  
**

 **Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

En ce 21 juin, Kageyama Tobio était face à un dilemme pour le moins épineux, le genre à lui faire se mordre furieusement la lèvre tout en grinçant des dents. Hormis le fait que l'été fraîchement arrivé allait commencer à s'installer, que les trop grandes chaleurs pouvaient avoir une incidence négative sur ses nerfs, lui, natif de la période hivernale, le problème était tout autre. Une de ses _nombreuses_ sources d'énervement, en outre. Hinata Shouyou, son partenaire et – s'il ne l'aurait pas admis à voix-haute – ami, fêtait son anniversaire. Qu'Hinata prenne un an de plus ou soit à l'honneur en ce jour ne le dérangeait absolument pas, tout de même, la cause de son tourment n'était pas si stupide. Ou peut-être que si, elle l'était, mais ça relevait d'un autre domaine. Kageyama n'était pas très à l'aise en convention sociale et en sociabilité en générale, mais il voulait faire un cadeau à son ami.

Là où son esprit trouvait une raison de l'échauffer ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu aucune putain d'idée de quoi offrir. C'était le jour J, il n'avait pas de cadeau, n'avait, bien sûr, pas le temps d'aller en acheter un avant les activités de clubs, mais il avait prévu d'y aller après, tout en poussant Hinata à faire un détour par la ville avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui, pour qu'il puisse le lui donner en main propre. Ce en imaginant que le rouquin aurait le temps de faire ça, sinon tout son plan tombait à l'eau. Si acheter le cadeau près de lui gâcherait peut-être tout effet de surprise, il n'avait pas le choix.

Ça lui déplaisait déjà d'avance de se pointer devant lui à l'entraînement en ayant l'air d'être le seul connard qui ne montrait aucun intérêt.

Bon, concrètement, il se doutait que si on cherchait dans les connards, Tsukishima n'offrirait pas quelque chose non plus –il aurait été franchement étonné du contraire. Mais il n'avait pas le même lien avec Hinata et merde, ça le faisait chier de l'admettre, Kageyama tenait à lui. Il tenait à avoir un cadeau, à participer à célébrer la naissance de son coéquipier. En oubliant toute les fois où il avait fantasmé l'image de ses mains serrées autour du cou du rouquin, ils partageaient aussi de bon moments et Kageyama _l'aimait bien_. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître. Peut-être un peu plus que bien. Ils jouaient ensemble depuis un an, après tout. En dehors du fait qu'il le trouvait mignon, pensée à laquelle il n'accordait aucun intérêt et qu'il chassait violemment dès qu'elle osait sortir le bout de son nez, Hinata avait une importance particulière pour lui.

Son dernier cours avait lieu en ce moment même, il laissait filer la moitié des notes tellement le sujet le passionnait, mais son cerveau turbinait pour une cause bien plus préoccupante. Même si frustrante. L'heure de l'entraînement se rapprochait dangereusement, et Kageyama en avait presque la boule au ventre. Bon, en fait, c'était surtout la colère envers lui-même qui faisait cet effet qu'un éventuel stress, mais il était aussi nerveux. Inhabituellement nerveux. Autant dire que le brun n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Il en venait presque à maudire Hinata pour lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses, puis à se maudire lui-même à cause de son idiotie. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas blâmer quelqu'un pour ses propres sentiments, il n'était pas si stupide. Surtout qu'Hinata ne lui avait rien demandé, il n'attendait peut-être même pas quelque chose de lui. Idée qui le vexait un peu sans qu'il ne sache très bien pourquoi.

C'est ce qui était le pire. Kageyama agissait de son propre chef. Il désirait se comporter comme un véritable ami pour Hinata. Cela amenait la conclusion suivante : si ça se passait mal, il serait seul fautif.

Kageyama réfléchissait à un cadeau par rapport à ce qu'il connaissait de son coéquipier. Ils n'interagissaient pas des masses en dehors du volleyball, même si ça leur arrivait plus fréquemment qu'avant et qu'ils avaient des conversations sur leurs goûts, parfois. Donc, il savait des choses, il avait une vague idée de ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Hinata, mais son cerveau restait vide. Il avait cette peur de faire quelque chose qui ne plairait pas à son ami et d'avoir l'air ridicule, ou encore de se faire rejeter. Il se doutait que quoiqu'il lui donne, Hinata serait content, tout du moins heureux du geste, peut-être qu'il le taquinerait si son cadeau était vraiment nul, mais il finirait par le remercier.

Or, Kageyama ne voulait pas donner quelque chose de nul. Il voulait faire les choses, et les faire bien ! C'était bien qui l'enfonçait, d'autant que ses réflexions se coinçaient.

Il avait envisagé de lui faire frapper la 'passe du roi', en promettant qu'il ne s'énerverait pas si Hinata manquait, avant d'en convenir que ce n'était pas réellement un cadeau s'il y avait une possibilité qu'Hinata la rate –il était bon, Kageyama ne cherchait plus à le nier, Hinata était définitivement un bon joueur, mais cette passe était peut-être un peu trop compliquée, il le reconnaissait lui-même à présent, et il ne voulait pas courir le risque de le frustrer ou de l'énerver. De plus, une passe cadeau, c'était bien, Hinata aimait ses passes, mais il lui en faisait à chaque entraînement, chaque match, ce n'était pas _si_ spécial. Ça venait de lui, ça lui était destiné et avec la notion d'anniversaire, ça prenait une autre dimension, mais Kageyama cherchait ailleurs.

En réalité, il comptait de toute façon faire de son mieux pour envoyer ses meilleures passes à Hinata. Ça ne semblait pas suffisant.

Il était lui-même effaré de se rendre compte d'à quel point il s'était attaché à ce type pour se prendre la tête pour un cadeau d'anniversaire. Tout en essayant de faire disparaître son rougissement, Kageyama soupira en entendant la sonnerie, signe que le cours était terminé. Il se réjouissait bien entendu à l'idée de pouvoir jouer au volley, mais sachant que son débat intérieur n'avait toujours pas trouvé de résolution, il était contrarié.

Cet entraînement en lui-même se déroula trop vite à son goût.

En arrivant aux vestiaires par la suite, il avait directement aperçu Hinata, entouré par leurs coéquipiers. Surpris en voyant que les troisièmes années de l'an dernier, soit Sugawara, Sawamura, Azumane, étaient exceptionnellement revenus. Il les avait entendus dire que Kiyoko n'avait pas pu se libérer, étant donné qu'elle avait encore cours à cette heure-là, et qu'elle ferait un saut au lycée vers la fin de l'entraînement. Les salutations faites, Kageyama avait observé les trois plus âgés offrir un cadeau commun au petit rouquin, trois premiers tomes d'une série de manga de sport qui devenait plutôt populaire. Cadeau banal qui avait bien évidemment plu à son receveur. Tanaka et Nishinoya avaient opté pour un cadeau plus insolite, à savoir des magazines pornos que Sugawara avait confisqué en leur faisant la morale sur le fait qu'ils devaient prendre en maturité en tant qu'élèves de terminale.

Yamaguchi lui avait offert des bandes pour protéger ses doigts, chose qu'Hinata avait appréciée également. Kageyama avait franchement tiré la gueule en voyant Tsukishima donner au roux un porte-clés avec la figurine d'un dinosaure accroché, tandis qu'Hinata paraissait étonné mais toujours aussi content de son cadeau. Les autres troisièmes années s'étaient inclinés en lui tendant un paquet contenant des genouillères et des coudières neuves. Quant aux petits nouveaux de première année, ils s'en étaient tenu à un 'bon anniversaire, sempaï !' plein d'entrain, qui avait fait rougir le rouquin jusqu'aux oreilles. Pour résumé, Hinata avait été plutôt gâté.

Sauf par lui. Il était le seul parmi ceux qui avaient pratiqué avec Hinata l'an dernier à ne rien avoir à donner maintenant. Quand bien même il avait prévu de le faire ensuite, sur le coup, il s'était senti minable. Hinata s'était tourné vers lui, machinalement. Kageyama avait senti que ses joues chauffaient désagréablement et il avait détourné un peu le regard.

« B-B-on an-niversaire… »

Il s'était retenu d'ajouter le 'imbécile' qui lui brûlait la langue. Pendant que Tsukishima ricanait de son embarras manifeste, Hinata lui avait souri en le remerciant simplement, puis chacun s'était changé pour l'entraînement. Les trois anciens lycéens avaient déclaré qu'ils y assistaient et étaient restés discuter tranquillement avec eux. Au moment de quitter les vestiaires, Kageyama avait retenu Hinata, lequel lui avait jeté de petits yeux hagards et un 'qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bakageyama ?'. Le brun avait soupiré, demandé timidement si Hinata avait le temps pour faire un tour avec lui après les cours, parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer. C'était une approche un peu pourrie, surtout qu'il n'avait pas quoique ce soit à montrer à proprement parlé, mais enfin, il fallait bien qu'il pousse le rouquin à venir avec lui. Hinata avait acquiescé, déclarant simplement qu'il préviendrait sa mère qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard avant. Le brun avait acquiescé à son tour, et ils s'étaient rendus au gymnase.

Tout de suite, Tsukishima l'avait apostrophé d'un 'Alors comme ça, sa Majesté n'a pas de cadeau pour la crevette ?' Kageyama avait grogné. Cet enfoiré était doué pour foutre le doigt sur ce qui gênait les autres et trifouiller la plaie comme un sadique qu'il était tout à fait. Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'énerver, Hinata l'avait défendu 'Laisse, Tsukishima, Kageyama est pas obligé de m'offrir quelque chose.' Quoiqu'en fait, la réplique n'avait vraiment pas plu au passeur, qui avait claqué un 'Oï, imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!' Hinata avait souri simplement. 'Que t'es pas obligé, c'est tout. Personne était obligé. C'est déjà gentil de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire.' A nouveau, Kageyama avait élevé la voix. 'J'ai quelque chose pour toi, imbécile, sinon je t'aurais pas demandé de me suivre après ! Imbécile !'

Ignorant le blond qui attaquait d'un 'Oh, je vois, tu es pudique, c'est un cadeau si spécial que ça ?', Kageyama avait regardé le sourire d'Hinata. Il ressemblait à un mélange entre le 'je suis content que tu aies pensé à moi' et le 'je te défie d'avoir une surprise de si bonne qualité que tu me fais attendre pour ça'. Indéniablement, il était curieux et heureux, donc ça partait bien. En omettant le fait que Kageyama n'avait encore rien. 'C'est gentil de ta part, Yamayama-kun, j'ai hâte de voir ça'. Voilà qui lui avait mis un peu la pression, mais Kageyama avait gardé la face d'un 'Maintenant, je vais te faire mes meilleurs passes, alors sois prêt !'. Hinata avait fait un saut de joie puis avait couru sur le terrain se mettre en position avant même que Kageyama n'attrape un ballon. En tant que capitaine, Ennoshita s'était fait un devoir de leur crier dessus 'Mais étirez-vous avant, bande d'idiots !'. Cela pendant que Sugawara glissait à ses compères qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas changé tout en riant.

L'entraînement terminé, ils en étaient là, à leur maintenant, à crapahuter dans la ville depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Hinata lui avait simplement dit que sa mère voulait qu'il soit là pour huit heures et qu'il fêterait son anniversaire en famille une fois chez lui, son père étant de retour spécialement pour l'occasion. Kageyama se sentait pressé parce qu'il ne voulait pas retarder son ami inutilement et frustré parce que dénicher un cadeau comme ça, c'était plutôt compliqué. Lui qui voulait bien faire les choses, il risquait plus de les foirer. Alors qu'il crachait un soupir de rage contenu pendant qu'ils traversaient un énième carrefour, Hinata lui demanda, intrigué, tout en tirant mollement son vélo :

« C'est quoi que t'as pour moi ? C'est encore loin ? Tu sais, t'es vraiment pas obligé de te forcer à faire quoique ce soit. »

Comme Kageyama se taisait et accélérait son allure, il ajouta :

« Je t'en voudrais pas si tu m'offres rien. »

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement, Hinata lui rentrant dedans, ne s'y étant pas attendu. Kageyama se sentait au maximum de sa frustration et la résistance de ses nerfs était sur le point de le lâcher. Merde, ils allaient bientôt avoir fait le tour de la ville et il ne savait toujours pas dans quelle boutique entrer et quoi chercher. Il y en avait quelques-unes, modestes, autour d'eux. Il voyait les caractères des enseignes et les articles alignés dans les vitrines, mais rien ne semblait spécialement attirant.

« Je voulais te faire un cadeau. »

Kageyama serra les poings, Hinata soupira gentiment.

« C'est gentil de ta part, vraiment.

—Quoi, de ma part ? gronda le brun. Tu veux dire que tu croyais que j'allais m'en foutre ? »

Le rouquin s'effondra sur le guidon de son vélo.

« Mais non, espèce de Bakageyama ! Je sais que t'es mon ami et j'ai pas besoin d'un cadeau pour le savoir ! »

A cours de mots devant cette réplique, Kageyama eut un mouvement de recul, quand son œil fut attiré par l'une des vitrines des magasins de cette rue paisible qu'ils descendaient. C'était un petit magasin de fournitures sportives, le seul de la ville, et Kageyama devinait que c'était sans doute là que Yamaguchi avait acheté les bandes, les plus âgés les protections. Ce qu'il avait repéré était tout autre. Des pendentifs avec différents symboles, dont un ballon de basket et un ballon de volley. Il esquissa un sourire, il avait son cadeau ! D'accord, ça semblait peut-être nul, mais un pendentif avec un ballon de volley plairait sûrement à Hinata, il le sentait bien. Ce dernier s'était redressé et commençait à tirer une tête flippée à cause de son sourire soudain. Le brun ne s'arrêta pas.

« Attends-moi ici, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

Hinata sursauta.

« Hein, quoi ? Kageyama, attends, qu'est-ce que tu-

—Attends-moi là. »

Sans lui en expliquer davantage, Kageyama entra dans la boutique. Il remarqua après coup que le pendentif était double. Deux chaines avec les deux moitiés d'un ballon qui s'assemblait ensuite. Il avait pris de l'argent sur lui dans la prévision de son futur achat, et il paya sans attendre. Une fois ressorti, il rougit de nouveau en tendant les chaines entremêlées au rouquin.

« Tiens, cadeau. Bon anniversaire. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hinata de rougir alors qu'il s'empara de son cadeau à deux mains, son vélo retenu contre sa hanche. Il le retourna et l'examina dans tous les sens, un sourire éberlué étalé au milieu des joues.

« Y en a deux !

—Ouais…T'aimes pas ? »

Kageyama se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu inquiet. Hinata serra ses poings autour du collier, sautillant sur place.

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est génial ! Il est trop cool ! Merci, Kageyama !»

Ce sourire, lumineux, aussi ensoleillé que ce premier jour d'été faillit être la perte de Kageyama. Ses joues ne pouvaient décidément pas être plus brûlantes. Il articula tout de même une phrase de défi, satisfait :

« Je t'avais dit que je voulais t'offrir un truc.

—Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. »

Avant que Kageyama ne puisse se mettre à alimenter les rougeurs de sa gêne, Hinata sépara les pendentifs.

« Mets l'autre. »

Le brun poussa un hoquet de surprise.

« Quoi ?

—Mets-le.

—Mais…Les deux…Pour toi. »

Sous le choc, Kageyama en perdait son japonais. Hinata ricana subrepticement tout en lui tendant l'autre moitié. Le brun l'attrapa avec hésitation et passa la chaîne autour de son cou alors qu'Hinata faisait de même de son côté. Avec un sourire des plus pleins, Hinata s'exclama :

« C'est un genre pendentif de meilleurs amis à deux moitiés, c'est vraiment une super idée, j'en avais toujours voulu un comme ça ! »

Kageyama sentit la stupeur prendre possession de son esprit devant les mots d'Hinata. Bien sûr, cela n'aida aucunement ses joues. Il eut brièvement une interrogation mentale : n'était-ce pas les filles qui se faisaient ce type de cadeau, habituellement ? qu'il repoussa en se disant qu'il s'en moquait, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas si différent d'offrir un pendentif seul, ce qu'il avait fait au départ. Tant qu'Hinata était content, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Même si sa déclaration le laissait pantois.

« Hinata, imbécile…Tu… »

Sans prêter attention à sa gêne, le rouquin continua, toujours aussi emballé :

« Puis comme t'es mon partenaire, c'est trop cool d'avoir ce pendentif-là ! Ça va trop nous porter bonheur pour les matchs !

—Ou-ouais mais t'as dit avant…Espèce d'imbécile…Eh…»

Kageyama eut l'impression d'être ridicule. Hinata n'avait peut-être pas voulu dire ça dans le sens où ça le concernait directement, et il allait peut-être passer pour l'imbécile de service à ce moment-là. Cramoisi devant l'air sérieux du rouquin, il fut raide, confus sur la raison qui le poussait à l'être.

« Tu ressens pas ça comme ça ? »

Ce fut la seule réaction d'Hinata. Alors il avait bien compris. Le brun tordit ses lèvres.

« S-Si.

—Alors tout va bien ! »

Hinata avait levé les bras en l'air, heureux, sa chaîne tressautant avec lui. Il adopta de nouveau son air sérieux et Kageyama ne sut quoi penser de tout ça.

« Dis, Kageyama, y a quelque chose que je voudrais dire.

—Quoi ? »

Il avait repris son ton de voix stoïque/bourru usuel, déjà plus détendu.

« Tu verras, mais il faut que tu me promettes de pas t'énerver, comme c'est mon anniversaire.

—Espèce d'imbécile, je passe pas ma vie à gueuler sur tout le monde !

—Tu viens de le faire ! »

Kageyama se força à se calmer.

« Pardon. »

Hinata se contenta de sourire, mais un sourire si bref que Kageyama n'en vit que l'ombre. Il passa de son expression mortellement sérieuse à un rougissement encore plus honteux que les siens, et ses mains se triturèrent.

« Kageyama…T-Tu…Tu dirais quoi si…J'étais amoureux de toi ? »

Alors celle-là, le brun dut avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Hinata ? Amoureux de lui ? Il avait l'impression d'être face à une blague, une énorme blague. Ce qui le poussa à tonner.

« Tu te fous de moi pour ce genre de choses, espèce de con ! T'es complètement taré de blaguer sur ça ! »

L'expression sérieuse fut de retour.

« Bien sûr que non, je blague pas, puis tu m'as dit que tu crierais pas ! »

Il y eut un silence pendant que Kageyama réfléchissait, sentant que sa température faciale refaisait des siennes, et qu'elle s'étendait même à tout son corps. Ils étaient deux garçons…Ce ne pouvait pas être…Si ? D'accord, il pensait lui-même depuis un moment qu'il trouvait Hinata mignon, il avait une valeur importante pour lui, il l'appréciait beaucoup, et il venait de découvrir que ce dernier le considérait comme son meilleur ami, ce qui lui faisait indéniablement plaisir. En oubliant ses rougissements car il n'était vraiment pas habitué ni à l'aise en société, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était amoureux.

Peut-être que l'idée d'être en couple avec lui, quand il l'imaginait, ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, mais ça ne faisait pas tout. Est-ce qu'il voulait tenter ? Est-ce qu'il était fait pour ça, déjà ? Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Hinata ni mal se comporter avec lui. Il ne savait pas s'il était un bon petit-ami, et il imaginait qu'il ne serait pas le meilleur, sachant qu'il ne l'avait été pour personne et connaissant son caractère.

Le rouquin eut l'air de percevoir son désarroi.

« Si tu veux me rejeter, fais-le, je comprendrais si tu ressens pas ça. J'espère juste que je te dégoute pas. »

Devant son insécurité, Kageyama ne put se retenir. Il étreignit le torse du plus petit en le poussant contre lui. Personne ne passait dans la rue, alors il pouvait bien se le permettre.

« Tu me dégoutes pas ! Je suis juste…Je sais pas. »

Hinata sembla apprécier l'étreinte, soupirant en restant collé contre lui.

« C'est pas grave. Tu peux avoir du temps pour réfléchir. Mais si tu sais pas, j'ai mes chances ? »

L'espoir hésitant sonnait dans sa voix. Kageyama ne voulait pas lui en laisser des faux et le blesser.

« Je-Je…veux pas te faire du mal. »

A cette réponse, Hinata sourit.

« Si tu veux dire non, fais-le, je m'en remettrais.

—Je t'ai dit que je sais pas, mais je veux pas te faire espérer pour rien. »

Kageyama le serra un peu plus fort, anxieux à cette idée.

« On verra, alors. Merci pour tout, Kageyama ! »

Cet énorme sourire sur ce visage jovial lui donna presque envie de l'embrasser. Kageyama sut qu'il devait se retenir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça alors qu'Hinata attendait une réponse claire. Il ne voulait pas jouer avec lui sous le coup de pulsion égoïste, il ne voulait pas être ce genre d'enfoiré. Il laissa le rouquin prendre de la distance mais celui-ci resta collé.

« Je peux te demander un truc ? »

Le brun acquiesça, déstabilisé.

« Je peux t'embrasser sur la joue ? Pour te remercier pour ton cadeau. J'en ai vraiment envie. »

Pile quand Kageyama pensait qu'il aurait voulu sa bouche. Bon, après tout, la joue, ce n'était pas grand-chose, et si le geste venait d'Hinata, il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté de sa part, si ? Des amis pouvaient aussi faire ça, ce n'était pas spécialement tendancieux, il ne lui donnait pas non plus d'espoir significatif en acceptant. Il hocha timidement la tête, sans prononcer un mot. Hinata se recula un peu, tira sur sa manche pour le faire descendre, et lorsque Kageyama fut à la bonne hauteur, il embrassa sa joue.

Les lèvres fines, petites, s'étaient faites humides, à peine insistantes, juste assez pour que ce soit plus qu'une bise. C'était un contact qui n'était pas désagréable, et Kageyama savait que ses joues lui avaient fait honneur. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Le traître s'excita encore quand il regarda Hinata s'éloigner, pédalant sur son vélo, avec une pensée nette 'Je crois que je vais dire oui'. Oh, il attendrait au moins le lendemain, il y réfléchirait ce soir, mais quand il analysait sérieusement ses réactions et sa relation avec Hinata…Il y avait des chances pour qu'il en soit amoureux. Même si ce n'était pas un constat des plus plaisants, si ça voulait dire que ce petit crétin allait encore plus le faire chier s'il lui accordait un nouveau degré de proximité, un côté sadomasochiste qu'il ne croyait pas posséder lui soufflait qu'il fallait essayer.

Le lendemain, Kageyama demanda à nouveau au rouquin de le suivre après l'entraînement. Les autres avaient bien évidemment remarqué le pendentif, Hinata racontant que Kageyama le lui avait offert et qu'ils étaient assortis en plus, car il avait l'autre moitié. Tsukishima s'était bien évidemment moqué, sans surprise, leur lançant qu'ils étaient niais à en vomir, mais Kageyama n'en avait eu rien à faire. Il était heureux qu'Hinata vante son cadeau. Il gardait quand même en mémoire la répartie en toute innocence de Yamaguchi 'Allons, Tsukki, tu te souviens quand j'avais fait un truc de ce genre quand on avait 13 ans ? T'avais été vachement content !'. Autant dire que son 'Ferme-la, Yamaguchi, ils n'ont pas 13 ans, eux !' n'avait jamais été aussi virulent, accompagné d'une tronche épouvantée qui aurait bien mérité une photo.

Quand ils marchèrent une fois en ville, s'assirent sur un petit muret dans une autre rue tranquille ombragée pour mettre les choses aux claires entre eux, le nouveau baiser qu'Hinata lui donna fut plus intime, parce qu'il n'avait justement pas été le seul à le donner, et le lieu de contact était les lèvres. Kageyama avait accepté, lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'il était la première personne pour laquelle il s'était autant pris la tête avant de trouver un cadeau. Hinata lui avait déclaré avec son sourire chaleureux que de tous les mots gentils auxquels il avait eu le droit pour son anniversaire, ceux-là étaient ses préférés.

Kageyama s'excusa d'avoir mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, tandis qu'Hinata secouait la tête.

« Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais du mal à décider, moi aussi. »

Il se fichait de lui sous prétexte qu'il était plus vieux de quelques mois. Quelle immaturité. Pas plus mature cependant et rentrant parfaitement dans son jeu, Kageyama rétorqua :

« Quand je faisais ta taille, j'avais aussi du mal à me mettre à la hauteur de quelqu'un de grand. »

Hinata grogna, mouché, avant de se jeter à son cou dans le défi de lui prouver qu'il était parfaitement capable de le faire. Il lui vola un baiser dans la foulée, parce que ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon.

 _Il_ aimait ça.

* * *

 **Le ' _Il_ ' est à double sujet.**

 **C'était simple, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé :) !**

 **Si ce texte vous a fait passer un bon moment ou vous a diverti, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
